Reuniting the Ancient Family
by Stary Eyes
Summary: “Seto. Seto Kaiba? He wanted me to stay with him this summer.” Chante’s expression changed to one of nervousness. “Is… there something wrong?”
1. The Shirotous Arrive

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh by any means nessecary. If I did, everyone's OC would somehow be involved in the show.

* * *

*Inside the Millennium Puzzle*

It was midday. Yami lay dormant in his room, secluded somewhere within the labyrinth of the puzzle. He was entranced in his daily fantasies of countless women, a fantasy that was a reality to him when he lived in Egypt long ago.

An unknown figure formed in the shadows. The 5'2" figure's long silver hair seemed to be the only visible; everything else about her youthful shape was engulfed in the shadows of the labyrinth room. Taking small steps, she approached the bed, a dagger in hand. "Pharaoh dearest, wake up," the figure whispered.

Waking up from his dream Yami suddenly found himself no less than 3 feet under the sharp silver blade, yet he remained in his dream-like daze and mistook the figure as his fantasy. "Tatyana… your hair… it's silver. And your amethyst eyes are more gorgeous than ever. And… your tan skin is so radiant. And that dagger you're holding is… wait. DAGGER?!!"

Without a second guess Yami shot out of the bed to the other side of the room, and the figure began to laugh uncontrollably. "Hahaha, wow big brother! Who's Tatyana? Another one of your palace whores?" she cackled as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Alani… not… funny! I could've.. Had a heart attack or something!" Yami shouted as he tried to catch his breath from the shock.

"Oh relax big brother," Alani puffed as she put her dagger back in the holder. "You've been alive for centuries. If you're not dead by now a little shock isn't gonna kill you."

Yami sluggishly walked to the other side of the room and grabbed his robe, covering himself and turned on the light in the labyrinth room, wanting to get a glance at his younger sister, dressed in her typical attire of an Egyptian-style mini dress made of cheetah print fabric. "Okay, Lani what do you want? I don't see you for over a thousand years and all of a sudden you pop up. You must be up to something."

"Well, actually…" With eyes filled with worry, Alani stood up and released her silver hair from its ponytail. The ponytail holder was actually a bracelet, with the Millennium emblem engraved upon it. "There is a slight problem… and I need the help of the family."

* * *

*Upstairs in the Kame Game Shop*

Chante Shirotou, a distant relative of Yugi's, has suddenly popped up in town to visit her younger cousin for the summer. Having not seen him for over fourteen years, she "decided" to pay him an extended visit.

"Come on little dude, pay up! Fifty dollars."

Yugi sighed, "Aw man, no fair. I barely play video game anymore!" He reluctantly handed over fifty dollars to his cousin after losing three rounds of Tekken against her.

Her blue eyes radiated as she tried to contain her laughter. "That's no excuse," she stated as she helped herself up and headed downstairs. "Phew! All of this butt-whipping's got me kinda hungry, don't ya think Yugi?" she said with a wink.

Suddenly, a crash could be heard from the front door of the shop. SLAM! Joey makes his way through the entrance, yelling frantically. "YUGE! YUGEEEEEE!"

"What is it Joey?!" Yugi shouts as he frantically runs downstairs. "Is Tea in trouble again?!"

Chante stood by behind a wall, watching the excitement and quietly giggled.

"No, it's not that Yuge. Word around the street is that Chante Shirotou- THE Chante Shirotou- is in town! We gotta find her dude! I'm her biggest fan you know that!"

"…A big fan huh?" Chante stepped from around the corner, her blue mini sundress flowing and brunette curls bouncing with every step she took. "Is this one of your little friends cousin Yugi?"

Joey, dumbstruck and smitten, couldn't find the words to describe his reaction. "Duh… I.. uh. .. Oh.. My gosh!" He suddenly fell to the floor, bowing down to her feet like the worshipper of the goddess. "I can't believe I'm standing in front of Miss Illusion herself!"

Confused, Yugi looked back at his cousin. "Miss Illusion?"

"I can explain. He means my character Miss Illusion on the show Foxy Honey Brigade. It's a big hit all over Japan, especially for… guys…," Chante stated as she slowly eased herself away from the fanatic Joey. "Miss Illusion is a crime-fighter. She uses her sex appeal to distract the evil villains and thwart male evil! And of course, wear sexy outfits," she stated with a smile.

"So… why _are _you here?" Joey stated, finally regaining his posture. "I mean, you're famous! Of all places to be at… no offense Yuge," he added nervously as he noticed Yugi's stern look.

"Oh, Yugi didn't tell you? I'm his cousin! You see, I haven't seen him in about 14 years. I was 7 years old and he was 3. As I got older, I started pursuing a career, wanting to be famous. I had forgotten all about my family and was only worried about meeting celebrities and keeping up my appearance. But when I was about 18 years old, I paid a visit to my father, who had relocated to Egypt after my parents separated." She glanced at Yugi's Millennium Puzzle before continuing. "He told me a story about the Pharaoh Atem, how he was my great-great ancestor from centuries ago. And his resemblance… he looked so much like you, Yugi! So when I heard that the show was touring in Tokyo, I convinced my agent to let me take the summer off to visit you!"

Chante reached in her hair, pulling out her ponytail and held a bracelet, one similar to Alani's. "And… my father also gave me this bracelet. I don't know much about it other than my yami, Alani. She's Pharaoh Atem's younger sister and---"

"Man wait until I tell everyone you're here!" Joey shouted, completely disregarding Chante's lengthy story. "The guys at school are gonna be so jealous when I tell them I'm standing next to Miss Illusion. Oh and Duke--!"

*Sweatdrop*

Chante put the bracelet back in her hair, sighing with disbelief. "Maybe I should've just stayed with Seto for the summer…"

"HUH?!" Yugi and Joey jerked suddenly, looking at Chante with confusion.

"Seto. Seto Kaiba? He wanted me to stay with him this summer." Chante's expression changed to one of nervousness. "Is… there something _wrong_?"

__

To be continued…


	2. Old Portraits and New Families

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO :P

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Seto. Seto Kaiba? He wanted me to stay with him this summer." Chante's expression changed to one of nervousness. "Is… there something _wrong_?"

Joey had a sudden flashback of last summer, when Kaiba kidnapped his younger sister Serenity, and kept her at his mansion in order to get a dueling rematch out of Yugi. He remembered that distinct smug look plastered on his face, that smirk… his tone when he called Joey and lied about torturing him, when in fact he treated her like a princess. And how could he forget that one thing he hated most… when he kissed her in his face, then _boasted_ about it! And to add insult to the already deep injury, they began dating soon afterwards. Joey was not a happy guy.

"NO WAY! Why the hell wouldya wanna stay with that son-of-a-bitch bastard, da lowlife, da no-good scumbag---!" Joey screamed to the top of his lungs in his distinct New York accent, making Chante a bit more than nervous. While he continued on with his ranting, Yugi pulled her aside.

"Chan, why would _Kaiba_ offer to let you stay at his place?" He stated with the upmost confusion. He knew it was very out of Kaiba to speak to anyone, let alone _offer_ anything to anyone.

Chante became more nervous. I knew this was gonna come up, she thought. "Yugi… I don't know how to tell you this, but… Seto-kun is my cousin…"

* * *

Inside the dark labyrinth were various rooms, mysterious rooms filled with centuries worth of secrets. A door on the uppermost level opened, inside a hall of family portraits dating back to the Ancient Egyptian era. Photos of a child pharaoh and his younger sister covered most of the all, sequenced in order of age from newborn age to young adulthood. Yami and Alani entered the room, taking a stroll down the hall.

"I forgot all about this room…" Yami spoke in somewhat of a daze. It's been so long since he had seen portraits of his younger self the sight has taken him by surprise.

"I was in here earlier big brother," Alani said as she examined the portrait of her with another figure. He was a tall figure, with long white hair grazing his upper back and piercing hazel eyes. She practically blushed at the sight of her ancient lover, one of the pharaoh's former high priests. "Catching up on memories and old times…I remember this…" She was about 17 in the old portrait, and he 24. Age wasn't a big deal to her back then-- she sought for comfort and love from him. He was her guardian, always watched over her over since she was a child. It's how she eventually came to fall in love with her, despite her brother's primary disapproval.

Yami noticed her entraced state and walked over to her, touching her lightly on the shoulder as she abruptly snapped out of her daydream. "Oh yes, I remember this all too well…" he stated with slight disapproval in his voice. "I didn't like it, but… you were so stubborn! You wouldn't give up seeing him for anything…"

"Yeah, and I still don't," Alani stated confidently. "…This is kinda where I need your help big brother." She looked at him with her distraught amethyst eyes. "I know he's somewhere, I can sense his spirit lurking in this world. I have to find him, I want to see him again---!"

"Absolutely not!" Yami interrupted abruptly. He stepped away from her in fury. "I'm not about to help you find that scum. Out of the question!"

"But big brother--"

"I said no!" He stormed out of the room, heated with anger, and she quickly followed. "Why do you hate him so much?! All I want to do is see him, and you guys the only one that can help me find him!"

Yami stopped suddenly, turning to her. "You… _guys_?"

"Yes?" Alani formed the expression of "duh" on her face. "You and, um… what's his name? Seto? Yeah that's it!"

Still ridden with confusion, Yami couldn't find the words to say. "Oh come on, big brother. You have to know that Seto-kun is our ancient cousin reincarnated right? Related ringing any bells….?"

* * *

"Your cousin?!" Yugi and Joey shrieked in unison and shock.

Chante began to giggle slightly, shaking her head. "Silly Yuge, he's your cousin too! I can't believe you don't know this," she said nonchalantly. "I called him a couple of days ago, told him I was coming into town. He insisted I stay with him again, but--"

"Again!" Joey flew off the handle, no wards could describe the hatred he had for Seto Kaiba, especially after he began dating his sister. He believes he did it to spite him.

"When did you stay with him before?" Yugi asked, ignoring Joey's rant once again.

"Well, it was last summer, and--"

"Wait, WAIT!" Joey injected in her story. "You mean to tell me, that you were there… with Ren?!"

Chante shot him an annoyed look, a pulse beat on her forehead. "If you would let me finish!" Joey whimpered, and crawled over to the corner of the room. "Now, as I was saying…"

(Flashback; AN: all flashbacks will be in italics)**

_It was last summer when I came to visit cousin Seto-kun. At first he was skeptical, thinking I was just some whore trying to ease money out of him. But, as stubborn as he was, he couldn't match my surprising wit._

_I don't believe a damn word you've said to me so far, he spat at me coldly. How do I know you're not just some lowlife trying to pull one over on me. Which, by the way, would be stupid on your part to try and do something like that to me._

_I shook my head in annoyance. He was just as mean as my father had described him to be. But I suddenly remembered the photograph of a tomb encryption he gave me. He said, show this to your cousin Seto. Only our family members can read and understand it, so if he can decipher it, it should prove your case._

"_Here, read this." I tossed him the photograph. "It'll prove that you're related to me."_

_He smirked, then chuckled. "What kind of nonsense is this?" He glanced at the photograph and before he could utter another witty remark and gasped as his mind registered the foreign text. "He who laughs last laughs greatest…" It came to him as easy as anything-- math, language, foreign business affairs. But what stunned him the most was the truth behind my words._

_After another half hour of stubborn arguing, he eventually agreed to let me stay for awhile, permitting that during my stay I explain to him everything about our family history and sorts._

"So… is that what you came for?" Yugi questioned. "To tell me that Kaiba and I are related?"

Chante shook her head, pulling the bracelet from her ponytail and letting her hair flow freely. "No actually, I came for a different reason. For my yami… her name's Alani. And she's looking for someone named… Bakura."

_To be continued…._


End file.
